Xiaopai Ming
Xiaopai "Xiao" Ming is a young French girl of Chinese origins who would later go by the name Shog Nyabbeth. Story The Descent A young girl who seemingly lost her will to exist upon being raised alone and rejected by her abusive father, Xiao ended up being contacted by the mysterious Kilian Byran, a White Shadow who granted her immense powers in exchange for fighting Great Old Ones no matter the price. Xiao quickly accepted, encountering quickly Akiza Daiguren and Ceodor Lesteria as her allies. However, as the pair was put in danger and Kilian disappeared, Xiao chased the responsible, Evangelo, eventually killing him after Evangelo taunted her to the point of madness. This forced Ceodor to sacrifice himself to some extent to save her, something that would deeply wound Xiao, as well as the essence of madness she forcibly absorbed to kill Evangelo. Even Further Down Recruited by Lily Evershire in exchange for saving Kilian, Xiao was eventually captured by Ashley Easthampton who intended to use her in order to keep Itaqua under control. This however only resulted in the birth of their Future Child Noden. When Noden returned from the future and was defeated, Xiao, now called "Shog-Nyabbeth" - "the survivor" - took care of him, nursing him back to full strength. Upon Evangelo being resurrected, Xiao chased him, only for Evangelo to break her again by taunting him over Ceodor's seeming demise. Swearing revenge, Xiao helped Tohkata Miyagawa's group with finding a way to return Evangelo's emotions, only for him to go berserk and suicidal, running away from her again. After saving Ceodor, Xiao managed to finally corner a weakened Evangelo and crush the source of his final corruption, Angra Mainyu's Heart. She then gave a new name to Evangelo, allowing him to start a new life by his side. Alternate Wars An alternate Xiao - or perhaps Xiao herself - was summoned eventually as a Divine Servant of Ophiuchus in order to serve as an arbiter for a strange, irregular Servant War. Her lack of interest for the war caused her to act as an observer, although she prevented Gilles de Rais from attempting to interrupt the war for a time - only letting him act when his interference would be least threatening to the Timeline. Appearance Xiao is a green-eyed young woman with long black hair, dressed in a green and yellow Chinese dress. As Shog Nyabbeth, her appearance is impossible to gaze at, and was able to frighten Angra Mainyu into hiding. Personality Xiao is a seemingly normal, smiling, serene individual, one who is always eager to please and has an obsession for food - both cooking and eating. Lazy to a fault and barely motivated by the world around her, Xiao is in fact terrifying when she moves and acts, making her a top threat in the eyes of many, including the all-powerful Itaqua. This is due to Xiao giving the impression that nothing holds her back, although this is not exactly true - teetering on the edge of madness, Xiao is barely human, yet strongly clings to part of her humanity, despite denying it. Unable to fully grasp the essence of "being human" anymore but still seeking to uphold her memories, Xiao's wistful smile is somewhat painful as well. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Quite standard for Shog-Nyabbeth. * Immense Willpower: Xiaopai's inertia and focus allowed her to resist the pull of being a Great Old One for several years despite her corruption, and allow her to retain part of humanity even beyond the veil. * Great Old One Powers. Xiao can alter reality at will, and acts as an Akashic individual in terms of power. She possesses unlimited Mana and is immune to akashic alteration herself. She is strongly aligned with Earth as an element. Storylines * Monstermind predominantly features her. * New Age Dawning features her as well. * Wishes of Arubboth features her as well. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Xiao of Ophiuchus. Trivia * Xiaopai's name, of sinister origin, is dangerously similar to the word "failure". Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Dark Tapestry Category:Cheshire Isle